


Keith and Luka One-Shots

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is a series of Keith and Luka one-shots.





	1. Stargazing

Luka was humming a smooth tune in her kitchen in revived Altea as her uncle Coran works away in the New Castle of Lions. She was looking over the ingredients that Hunk had given her to make a pie for a special someone. Luka smiled to herself as she thought of a certain blade agent and blushed light pink as she thought of him.

“I wonder if he’ll like this pie.” Luka wondered as she looked outside to see a couple feeding each other food. She shakes her head, “No, there’s so much work to finish off.” 

Somewhere in a planet in the universe, Keith was helping his mother and Kolivan for guarding a diplomatic meeting as he cautiously looked at his wrist comm watch back and forth. Keith was feeling somewhat impatient this time of day. Krolia notices this and grinned, knowing what he will do after this meeting is over.

After the meeting, he met up with Shiro who was holding hands with Curtis who stood by his side. “Hey, Shiro, Curtis.” Keith greeted.

“Hey, Keith. Thanks again for guarding the meeting.” Curtis says.

“Sorry to keep you away from your date.” Shiro said as he winked at him.

Keith blushed deep red as his mother put an arm around him. “Hmm, you could say that. He has been looking at the time, back and forth this entire meeting.” Krolia says looking down at her son with a smile as Keith looked away.

“Guys, you got it all wrong! It is not a date!” Keith exclaimed as he felt his cheeks burning up.  

“Oh, is it now?” Shiro asked as Keith groaned in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Luka is dealing some matters of her own, “Uncle Coran, it is not a date! We are just simply going to eat dinner!” Luka blushed as she follows her uncle into the kitchen.

“Oh, dear niece. It is a date. A grand picnic is a date. You cannot change my mind.” Coran says as he twirled his moustache, seeing the food she was making all morning.

“Oh, please kill me now!” Luka mumbled. There was no way to convince her uncle that her picnic with Keith is not a date. Over and over. She also knew that Keith loved or still loves the Princess.

“Uncle, I am sure he still loves the princess. I mean, he is still mourning over her death.” Luka says sadly as Coran nodded.

“Yes. It is true that Keith truly loved Allura. I am sure he’ll eventually move on.” Coran said as he let Luka be to continue with her baking the Altean pie.

In a Blade of Marmora ship, Keith was in his best attire he could get as Kosmo tilted his head as he smelt some cologne from his master. Keith looked over his reflection in the mirror as he put up his hair in a ponytail neatly. “OK, this looks good.” Keith breathed out shakily as he got a call.  

“Hey, Keith. Getting ready for your date with Luka?” Lance appeared winking at Keith. The former black paladin groaned and gritted his teeth in annoyance. “It is not a date, Lance. It’s just a picnic, nothing more.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, sounds like it. Don’t try and change my mind. Anyways, don’t mess it up. I got to go. Katie and I are going on a movie date night. See ya, team leader.”

“See ya, Lance. Tell Pidge I say hi.” Keith says as he smiled at Lance.

“Will do.” Lance winked as he ended the call.

As Keith landed in Altea, Merla had informed him that she is waiting for her near their meeting place. Keith walked to the field of the juniberry flowers and saw Luka in her purple dress and had her hair in a braid.

Luka then saw him and waved at him shyly. Keith smiled as he walked towards her, with her seeing him carrying a picnic basket as well. “What is it you’re carrying?” Luka asked, leaning in to see what’s inside.

“Uh, I sort of made, something just for you.” Keith smiled at her.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I have made an Altean pie for you. Hope you’ll like it as much as I do.” Luca exclaimed.” Luca exclaimed excitedly. The two new friends went on a mountain hill and sat underneath the tree. Keith pulled out a blanket while Luka set out the food and drinks. Then sat in silence, “So, how is your mission?” Luka asked.

“Went ok. Just came back from a meeting with Shiro in a planet nearby. Checking in if there’s no danger at all.” Keith replied as he took a bite of the pie. “This is delicious!”

Luka giggled. “That’s great. I, um, shall make more?”

“Yeah, I mean, please.” Keith said politely as he took out a cake from his picnic basket that instantly made Luca drool over.

“Ooh, this looks delicious! You sure you made this, Keith?” Luka asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I sort of got some help from Hunk.” Keith replied, rubbing his neck, nervously. He asked Hunk to help him bake a cake so he could impress Luka.

“Well, at least your honest.” Luka hummed. Keith fed her some of the chocolate cake and squealed in delight. “Mmm, this is divine!” Keith chuckled at her bubbly side and Luka then fed him some the pie in return.

Then as night came, the two laid down on the blanket, pointing out some constellations and shape. “Heh, yeah. that does looking like a lion.” Luka laughed.

“There’s one rabbit, there see! There’s a fluffy tail.” Keith pointed up in the night sky seeing the shape of the mentioned animal.

“What’s a rabbit? Is it a dangerous animal that Uncle Coran mentioned?” Luka asked, shuddering while remembering what her uncle has told her. Keith snickered, holding his mouth preventing to laugh out loud. “It’s not funny, Keith!” Luka pouted as she hit him on the arm.

“I promise you, it is not dangerous. It’s cute but can smell fear. Still cute animal though.” Keith says.

“Oh, well. I hope to one day I’ll go to Earth.” Luka hoped as she looked back at the stars. “There is so much things I want to see with my very own eyes! Adventures are fun and extraordinary!”

“Maybe one day, I’ll let you come with me to Earth.” Keith says, looking at Luka with a fond smile.

Luka then turned to Keith with a blush. Then Luka gasped, “Look, the nebula! It is beautiful isn’t it?” Keith looked up and froze as he saw the nebula shaped as Allura. He then sat up looking away from Luka.

“Keith?”

“Sorry, it’s… just… never mind.” Keith says as Luca frowned looking back at the stars.

“You truly miss her. I get that. And you loved her.” Keith looked at her, listening to Luka. “I know what’s it’s like to lose someone you once cared about. But, at times you feel lost and you always will love her, Keith. She would’ve wanted you to live on. I know I may not know her, but I have a feeling that she is a caring and kind person to you. And you loved her even she is not here with you.”

Keith looked back at Luka as she smiled at him as her amber-golden eyes stared into his deep indigo hues. Then he saw Luka coming towards him with a small smile then smashed the chocolate cake into his face.

Luka laughed as soon as Keith threw some of her pie at her. Luka gasped. “Oh, this. This is on, Keith!” Luka grabbed a handful of the cake and threw them at him.

Keith laughed throwing the pie at her. They both ran around the picnic area as Keith got her in his arms as they both fell down on the ground with Luka on top of him. They both laughed as they saw they got food everywhere on their hair and clothes.

“Ah, Uncle Coran won’t even like this at all.” Luka giggled as she took some of the icing off her hair while Keith took off his hair tie to get the food out of his hair properly.

“Yeah, we better get ourselves cleaned up before your uncle kills me.” Keith chuckled.

Luka fixed her hair and put it in a low ponytail. “Well, we do have springs that could wash our clothes off. It’s just somewhere in the castle.”

The two went to the place where little pools can be found in the castle and Keith was amazed by the construction of the place. “This is amazing.”

Luka laughed at Keith who was gaping at the place as she got two towels. “Here. You stay on the other while I stay on the other side. We’ll be very far from each other. Very… very far.” Luka says as she held onto her towel tightly.

“Ok, whatever you say, milady.” Keith joked as Luka laughed a little. Keith took his jacket and top off making Luka seeing his strong build. His muscle on his arms, back and she could see it all. She blushed deep red as she turned away. _Ok, Luka. No time fantasying about his strong muscular body. Oh, quiznack!_

Keith then took a little peak the wall and saw Luka’s Altean markings on her arms and back. She has her hair pulled back in a bun. He saw her soft curves and petite body as he shook his head and turned back and entered the pool as Luka came with a towel wrapped around her torso, covering her body. There was a fountain in the centre where she washes off the food and icing. Keith stayed on the very end, keeping his promise for Luka.

“So, enjoying yourself?” Luka asked as she washed her hair.

“Yeah, it is actually pretty good.” Keith hummed as he feel the water’s sensation as he walked in the pool.

“I’m glad. This has become my favourite place whenever I wanted to be alone.” Luka says. “It’s peaceful.”

“I know what you mean. Also, you could see the stars form down here.” Keith said looking up at the window ceiling up above.

Luka hummed happily as she swam in the water in her bathers. Keith was only wearing his boxers, he had forgotten his other clothes in the ship. Luka then saw the scar on his right shoulder and then went to him and touched it gently making Keith flinch a little at her soft touch, “When did you get this?”

Keith looked back at Luka who was touching his scar. “When I was going through the Trials of Marmora. One blade did this.”

Luka nodded as she kissed it lightly much to his surprise. Luka then realised what she had done, “O-Oh, I am so sorry! I uh, didn’t know and wasn’t thinking and I uh, got… um. Sorry Keith.”

“It’s ok. No one has ever done that to me before.” Keith confessed, shyly as he looked away, rubbing his neck.

“O-Oh. I see.” Luka blushed deep red, looking away.

Keith then turned to see a red-faced Luka covering her face from him. He chuckled lightly as he took her small hands in his gently. “It’s fine.”

Keith then saw a scar on her forearm. “Oh, got that I was... working with that monster, Honerva. I was inside the pilot’s seat and got my arm scraped.” Luka says. Keith rubbed his thumb against her scar, it was faint but knew it was hard for her working for the enemy against her uncle’s friends.

“You’re safe now. No one can hurt you.” Keith cupped her face to make her look at him as he leaned in as Luka closed her eyes and felt her heart beating fast as they pressed their lips together under a moonlight in the pool.

Luka wrapped her arms around his neck as Keith wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was filled with passion and love. She could feel his strong arms around her as she carcasses his scarred cheek and kissed it as Keith put trials of kisses on her neck with his hand roaming around her soft curves with Luca playing with his raven locks.

They pulled away panting and looked into each other’s eyes laughing as they held onto each other as they looked up at the night sky. Seeing the clear night sky above them and enjoyed the night shining sky.

Keith then heard his wrist comm, beeping as he sighed in disappointment as Luka looked up him in understanding that he is needed. Keith smiled and kissed her temple as he got out of the pool, leaving Luka in the pool.

Keith changed into his blade uniform with Luka still in the pool. “You are going on a mission again?” Luka asked.

“Yeah, going to mission after mission, like always.” Keith replied as he bent down and kisses her on the forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Please. Be careful.” Luka pleaded. “Please come back to me.”

Keith then had a mini flashback to hearing the exact same words that Allura once told him long ago after she apologises to him and asked Keith to come back for her. Keith felt his heart broke into two, “I will.”

Keith then kisses her one last time before leaving to his mission, leaving Luka in the pool alone as she looked up at night sky. Luka knew that he is a capable warrior and leader, he can take care of himself.

In Keith’s ship, Keith was on his way to the blade’s headquarters and got a call from Lance. “Hey, man got back from our date! So, how was your ‘not’ date?” Lance asked, while giving him a knowing smile as Keith rolled his eyes.

“Well, it went well, I guess. But…” Keith trailed off.

“Keith, look, I know it hurts and maybe, Allura would wanted you to be happy. She would’ve wanted you to be able to move on and live your life to the fullest.” Lance said, trying to get Keith move on from Allura’s death.

Keith smiled appreciated that Lance is helping him to get through their loss. “Thanks Lance.”

“Your welcome! Oh, uh, I was actually planning on proposing to Katie tonight. Here’s the ring.” Lance said, showing the green and blue diamond ring in the ring box. Keith leaned in to see the details.

“Proposing to Pidge, huh? Wow, good luck Lance.” Keith chuckled.

“Heh, thanks man. So, anyways, I better get going and proposing. Good luck with things between you and Luka.” Lance winked as he ended the call.

Keith sighed and leaned back on his chair as Kosmo came and whined. “It’s ok boy. Maybe Lance is right. I should move on. It will at least make Allura happy.” Keith said as he looked back at his picnic basket and walked to it and took out a small amber-golden necklace made by him. He was about to give it her but never had the courage to give it to her.

Kosmo tilted his head at his master. “It’s ok, boy. Maybe next time. I will give it her. Hopefully.” Keith said as he pet him on the head.

Luka was in her room watching the stars again and heard knocking on her door, seeing her Uncle. “Hello, sweetheart. How was your date with Keith?” Coran asked.

Luka smiled brightly at him as she looked away. “Oh, so it was a date!” Coran chuckled happily. “Hmm, I approve.”

“Oh, Uncle. It was amazing. But it was cut short and he was needed for a mission with the Blades.” Luka said.

Coran nodded in understanding. “Well I wish the two of you big happiness in the future.” Luka smiled as she watched her Uncle leaving her in her room as she looked back at the stars, thinking about Keith and hoping that Keith comes back safely to her when she sees him again.

In the Blade headquarters, Keith saw his mom, Krolia waiting for his arrival in the hangars. He saw that she was smiling. “So, how did that date go?”

Keith blushed and looked away. “I guess. It went well.”

“Oh, I am so proud of you my boy!” Krolia says as she wrapped her arm around his neck. “I am glad that you are having a great time. Maybe you can take her to Earth someday.”

Keith smiled and agreed with his mother. “Yeah, I could do that. Without being interrupted this time. And I may have forgotten o give her that necklace.”

Krolia stopped and looked back at her son, “What?! Keith, it took you months to make that necklace!”

“I know, I know. It’s just I hesitated. I was about to give to her the necklace.” Keith exclaimed and left out a tiny fact that he kissed Luka. He was too embarrassed to tell her that now.

“Ugh, you are so much like your father.” Krolia sighed. “He always forgets the most important things to give to the one he loves.” Krolia and Keith walked into the hallways to the meeting room.

Keith looked at his mother and opened his mouth open and closed as he hesitate to speak up. “What is it, Keith?” Krolia asked, seeing that he wants to ask her something.

“Um, well, is it alright if I be off mission for a month? I just wanted to ask Luka out for another date on Earth. You know, take her to places and stuff.” Keith requested as he rubbed his back nervously with a loving smile, looking away from his mother.

“Of course, Keith.” Krolia replied, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I want you to be happy. And I know your father wanted you to be happy.”

Keith smiled and hugged his mom. “Thanks Mom.” The two went to the meeting room as Keith looked out of the window and saw the stars shining brightly. He smiled, knowing that Allura will always watch over him and the other paladins.

 


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one shot of Keith and Luka meeting for the very first time.

Keith, Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor had been handing in some food and supplies for the Alteans for the week and Lance helped out with Pidge. Pidge has been recently visiting him during her free time from the Garrison. After Allura’s death, Lance finally had moved on and begin to realise his feelings for Pidge.

“Ok that’s the last of it boss.” Zethrid grunted as she put down another container.

“Can we walk around Altea? Just for a few hours? Please?” Ezor asked with her best puppy dog eyes, or eye. Acxa smiled as she looked at Keith.

“Ok, meet me by the ship in two hours.” Keith says as Ezor saluted as the three Galran girls left him wandering around the Altean field.

Lance saw Keith wandering around the juniberry field with a sad look. “He really does miss her.”

Pidge nodded in agreement. “Yeah. it has been two years already and he still hasn’t moved on. I still tried to get him to ask some girls out, but he still doesn’t want to.”

Lance hummed. “Maybe he isn’t interested.” The two looked on sadly as they gave the food to the Altean children. Keith then went to the new constructed Castle of Lions. He smiled as he looked at the hallway and remembered the time when they all found the Blue Lion and went to Arus for the first-time meeting Coran and…

Keith then felt a hand on his arm and twisted it making him kneel down the floor and had his own blade on his neck. “Who are you? What are you doing in the New Castle of Lions? I demand to know!” yelled a young girl.

“Ahh, my name is Keith. I was the paladin of the Black Lion!” Keith strained as the girl immediately let him go. “Oh, my apologies. I uh, assumed you were the enemy.” The girl assumed as she knelt down in front of him.

“Yeah, well the Galra aren’t the enemy anymore.” Keith grunted as he massaged his arm back in place and faced the girl who had orange hair with bright golden eyes and red Altean markings on each cheek. She also has her hair in a ponytail and has two strands of hair braided and wearing a red and orange dress.

“Oh, you are one of the blades.” Said the girl. “Yeah… I am.” Keith trailed off as she offered her hand to stand up.

“My name is Luka. I believe I had met Princess Allura two years ago along with Romelle.” Luka smiled politely and introduced herself. “Y-Yeah, I-it’s nice to meet you.” Keith says a he took his hand out.

Luka blinked, tilting her head looking at his hand. “Er, is this an Earthling greeting?”

“Yes, it is. Just put out your hand like this.” Keith smiled and instructed as Luka did as he instructed her to do. She put out her hand then Keith shook it gently, feeling the warmth of her hand. “This is how we greet each other, like saying hello.”

“Interesting.” Luca smiled. “Erm, well sorry for uh, earlier. That was rude of me.” Luka apologised again, looking down on the floor as she gripped onto her dress.

 “No. No, it’s ok. Um, uh, it’s good to always be on guard.” Keith says awkwardly as Luka giggled at his awkwardness.

“Well, then. It is such a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance and I have duties to attend to. I perhaps will see you around?” Luka says, hopeful to see him again.

“Yeah. Definitely, I will be around. I mean, I will see you when I have the time.” Keith says as Luka smiled and left towards the exit of the castle.

Keith let out a sigh of relief and went out of the castle for fresh air until he heard snickering not far from him. “Lance, Pidge I know you’re there!” Keith growled.

Lance and Pidge came out laughing at him. Keith crossed his arms with his face deep red. “Ahh, the great team leader Keith, so awkward and cute when it comes to talking to girls! Especially an Altean girl!” Lance laughed as Pidge smirked.

Keith then heard laughing and looked behind Lance, seeing Pidge looking down at something in her hand.

“Well, she did twist his arm.” Pidge chuckled looking at her phone.

“Oh, that part was hilarious!” Lance says.

“You recorded the whole thing?!” Keith asked angrily trying to get the phone from Pidge, but Lance blocked him from doing so.

“Yeah, so we can show it to the others.” Lance smirked as Keith took out his blade and turned it onto a long sword.

Lance whimpered. “Peanut, help me!” Lance screamed hiding behind Pidge as she giggled. “Ok, ok, boys. Fine. I deleted it.”

Keith smiled at her before he sent Lance a death glare and returned to his ship seeing that the girls were still looking around Altea. So, he went off to see the sights and then went to the statue of Allura. He smiled lightly as the breeze blew by, seeing the petals from the juniberry field blowing away in the wind.

Meanwhile, Luka went out to help getting the supplies in the castle in the kitchen as she put the boxes up on the shelf. Merla and Luka were sorting out the food for the new guests for the coalition meeting tonight.

Coran came in the kitchen trying to taste the new food, but Luka swiped his hand away. “Uncle, not ready yet!” Luca exclaimed.

“Oh, alright. But they better be good because the paladins care going to be with us for dinner tonight. So, be ready when you are, my dear.” Coran says.

“What? I thought I won’t be joining for dinner.” Luka tilted her head. “I thought it would be great for you to meet the paladins. Merla already met them herself.” Coran said gesturing to Merla who smiled.

“Don’t worry. They aren’t all that bad.” Merla winked at her, smiling brightly at her friend. Luka then blushed remembering her first meeting with Keith in the hallway.

Luka then turned to her Uncle, “F-Fine, then I’ll I join you for dinner Uncle.”

Coran nodded, satisfied then went off to do his duties around the Castle. Merla smirked, leaning towards her face. “What is it?” Luka growled softly.

“You met one of them? Which one?” Merla asked, grinning at her friend.

“What? Well, the paladin of the Black Lion.” Luka says slowly, darting her eyes away from Merla while hiding her blush from her.

 “Ooh, how did you two meet?” Merla chimed. “I must know everything!”

“Well, I twisted his arm and demanded to know who he was, and I put the blade against his neck.” Luka said blandly to her friend.

Merla blinked a couple of times. “You really need to work on your social skills.”

At night, all of the coalition leaders were in the dining room along with the former paladins and Shiro. Keith was still in his blade uniform and sat next to Shiro who was looking at the tablet, “Keith, you ok?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded until the doors opened and saw Coran and Luka coming in with Merla. The meeting went smoothly as they all ate Hunk’s delicious meals and desserts.

Keith subtly looked back at Luka who was engaged in a conversation with Merla. He blushed a little when he saw her smile and turned away. Lance smirked and nudged his arm, “Go on, talk to her man!” Lance hissed.

“No! What if she doesn’t like me?” Keith asked. “Of course, she’ll like you! Now go out there and socialize.” Lance pushed Keith towards Luca.

At the same time, Luka was looking at the particular Blade leader. “Oh, come on Luka. Go and talk to him!” Merla giggled as Luca blushed deep red.

“No, I will absolutely not talk to him!” Luca exclaimed softly so no one can hear her and trying to get to calm her friend down. Not wanting to have attention from other people in the room.

“Oh, come on. Get out there and socialize!” Merla shoved Luca forward to talk to Keith.

Luka gasped as she started to make her way to finding Keith. In the crowd, Keith was passing by the leaders then he bumped into Luka in his arms. “Oh, h-hey.”

“Hello. Um, hope tonight’s meeting went smoothly.” Luka says as she fixed herself up and her dress.

“Guess it went well. There are some other Galra activities out there and we are working on it.” Keith says. “Don’t worry.”

Luka smiled, “That is excellent. That you’re doing your job I mean.”

 Keith smiled at her and near the buffet, Romelle and Merla were gushing over the two as Hunk was munching onto the food, clueless on what was going on. “What’s going on?”

“Shh!” Romelle and Merla hushed Hunk as he stopped eating and looked at their direction as he opened up his mouth, food coming out and saw Keith talking to an Altean girl. Lance and Pidge were grinning as they saw their fearless team leader talking to the Altean girl they saw earlier.

“Have you had any other plans besides being a blade?” Luka asked as she drank her wine. “Not really. I uh, travel from time to time then settle down for the time being.” Keith replied as they walked their way to the balcony.

“Hmm, I want to learn more of the universe, but my uncle wanted me to stay here.” Luka says as she tucked a strand of her orange hair behind her ear.

“My mom and I are blade members and we often travel from planet to planet. Out there is amazing but, at the same time its…dangerous.” Keith says looking up at the sky and saw stars shaped as Allura. Their friend, their princess and their saviour. Keith looked away as he leaned on the railings of the balcony.

“Maybe one day I’ll be out there.” Luka said as she felt the cool breeze as her long hair blew gently in the wind. Keith watched as her eyes sparkled in the night as the reflection of the stars in her eyes sparkled.

“Maybe one day, I’ll take you out there to explore the universe. With extra protection of course.” Keith smirked.

“Oh, Keith. I am capable of looking after myself. I was considered as the most gifted pilot!” Luka pouted.

“I was also considered as a gifted pilot in the Garrison on Earth. Then I got kicked out because of my discipline issues back then.” Keith says looking at the horizon in Altea.

“Well, you are not like that at all from what I have heard and seen. You are gifted. That’s makes you special and be admired by other people. You lead people to having hope to have a better future in the universe. We are eternally grateful to you Paladins.” Luka says, putting her small hand on his.

Keith smiled at her, “Thanks, Luka. We could go on a race some time. If you are feeling confident about it.”

Luka then had this big grin on her face. “Oh, you better watch yourself pretty boy.” Keith and Luka then broke out into laughter as they talked through the night.

Inside the castle, Coran was looking for Keith everywhere in the room but couldn’t find him. Then he went to see if Lance and Pidge had seen Keith. But then froze when he had saw the couple making out at their table and then cleared his throat. “Ahem!”

Then Lance and Pidge pulled away from each other as Lance saw Coran standing in front of their table. “H-hey, Coran!” Pidge turned red and covered her face not wanting to face the royal Altean advisor.

“Well, hello there. Hope I am not interrupting anything, but have you seen Keith anywhere? I got urgent word from Krolia. She said that Keith is needed for an urgent mission.

“Well, we just saw him talking to an Altean girl out in the balcony.” Pidge said.

Coran raised an eyebrow, “And do you know what she looks like?”

“Orange hair, golden eyes and Altean red markings. Has the same hair colour as you apparently.” Lance said, describing how the Altean girl looked like.

“What? My niece talking to Keith?!” Coran exclaimed, banging his fists on the table, surprising the two former paladins.

“What?! You have a niece?! When?! How?! You never told us!” Lance exclaimed.

“Well, It never came to my mind until now. Yes. I do have a niece and her name is Luka.” Coran said, returning to his calm demeanour.

“The Altean that attacked is on Earth years ago?” Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses and fixed herself, sitting up in her chair.

Coran nodded. “Yes. Well as you were. I’ll keep on looking for them.”

In the balcony, Luka was laughing with joy and asked. “Ahh, ok. Ok. So, this Lance was really stuck in that room when he was about to get suck out to space?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, I had to save his butt while I was fighting the sim-robot.”

“Wow, your adventures out there are so lively! Can you tell me stories about Princess Allura?” Luka asked. “There are so much I want to know about her!”

Keith’s smile disappeared and then turned into a frown. Luka immediately felt bad for asking him that. “It was insensitive of me. Apologies.”

“No, no. It’s ok. I uh, could tell you one.” Keith smiled a little but heard the doors opened and saw Coran coming out.

“Ahh, Luka and Keith, there you are. Been looking for you everywhere!” Coran appeared.

“Sorry Coran, we were just talking.” Keith says.

“I see, having a great time talking to my niece.” Coran winked at Keith as he heard Luka groaned in annoyance and embarrassment.

Keith’s eyes widen and looked down at the Altean girl then back to Coran, “N-Niece? You never mentioned you have a niece.”

“Well, I had thought my family were caught in the attack of Altea, but I was wrong. I still have my niece here, alive and well.” Coran says.

Luka smiled. “Yes. I am glad too, Uncle. Do you need anything?” Luka asked.

“Well, came to say that Keith needs to leave for a mission with Krolia.” Coran says turning to Keith. “Your mother says its urgent that you need to be there.” Keith nodded as Luca slumped down, wanting to talk to him more.

Keith looked at Luka who had a sad frown on her face. “Hey, I’ll be back. Some time.” Keith chuckled.

“Alright. I’ll be waiting until you return. It is a pleasure to meet one of the paladins of Voltron.” Luka says as she stood on her toes giving Keith a small peck on the cheek then left her uncle and new friend on the balcony.

Keith froze at the close contact with Luka and turned to Coran who gave him a serious look. “You better treat my darling, little niece with extra care and if you hurt her. I’ll have no hesitation to hunt you down.”

Keith nodded quickly as Coran changed his mood to his normal demeanour. “Great. Now, have a lovely night.”

Keith let out a sigh of relief and decided to go down to his ship. Before he goes to his mission, Hunk gave him food for the trip and said his goodbyes to his friends and he went down to where he saw Acxa standing, waiting for Keith. “All ready for departure, Keith.” Acxa says.

Keith nodded then looked back at the castle with smile before heading inside. “Let’s go.” In the castle, Luka looked up in the night sky seeing his ship taking off to space. She smiled brightly, knowing he’ll come back someday.

 


	3. Braids of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll all like this one-shot! Comments and Feedback are much appreciated!

It was a sunny day on Altea, and everyone was living in piece for the first time in 10,000 years. No war and battles to fight. Just peace. It was a special day on Altea as the crowd cheered down below and the paladins were invited by Coran to attend an Altean racing game. The racers were Lance, Hunk and Pidge. The Alteans contestants were Luka, Tavo and Merla. Everyone in the crowd cheered for all of the racers as Tavo and Luka were on the lead with Lance and Hunk arguing during the race. “Lance! They are now on the lead!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Sorry buddy!” Lance called out to Hunk.

Pidge then bumped her lion onto Lance’s lion. “Katie, babe! What was that for?” Lance asked.

“You let them be in the lead and they are winning!” Pidge exclaimed. “Now we only have one more lap before any of us win!”

“Don’t worry, Katie, I got this!” Lance says. They were in their lions and fighters and were flying  around the juniberry field with poles, flags and hoops in their air as they made turns and flips to go through to one of the hoops to get many as they can. And the person who have the most hoops wins.

“I am totally winning Luka!” Merla cheered as she went through one hoop. Luka growled and then saw another hoop and went through it as Tavo went in front of her in her ship.

“Sorry Luka!” Tavo chuckled. Luka growled irritated as she flew in faster as the lions went through their own hoops. Tavo has 12, Merla has 11, Pidge has 9 hoops same with Lance. Hunk has 7 hoops only. Luka was on tie on with Tavo having 12 hoops.

Luka then saw one in sight. “Ok. This is my chance!” Luka and Tavo were going after the final hoop, nearly bumped their wing to each other. Then Luka flipped her ship with a trick that Keith has shown her during one of their own races when they went to Earth. One moment she disappeared from Tavo’s sight and he thought she had given up and saw that Luka was in front of her and won the race.

“Yes!” Luka cheered happily, hearing that she had won.

“Yes! That’s my niece right there! Yes!” Coran cheered as Luka landed on the platform where the lions have landed. Tavo and Merla congratulated their friend as Pidge hugged her, “Well done. Next time. I will beat you!”

“Yeah. Next time. We won’t be easy on you!” Lance smirked as he put his arm around Pidge.

“Yeah, and the next important question is that where did you learn that move?” Hunk asked seeing Luka blushed.

“W-Well, I had Keith to teach me some moves.” Luka replied as she twirls a strand of her hair. “Oh! Speaking of Keith, do you know where he is? I haven’t seen him anywhere.” Everyone gave her nervous looks and looked at each other, “What? Did something happen?” Luka asked worriedly, seeing them exchanging worried looks.

“Well, I think it’s better if you find him and we don’t know where he is. Maybe you might know where he is.” Lance said to Luka as she nodded and hopped on her fighter to find Keith. She might know where he might be. She flew over the trees and saw Keith near the waterfall in the forest.

Keith was sitting on the soft grass with Kosmo looking at him with concern and whined as he heard Luka coming towards him. “So, this is where you have been during the race.” Luka said as Keith looked back, seeing Luka had found him at their favourite place to lay low and enjoy each other’s companies.

“Hey, Luka.” Keith greeted glumly as Luka bit her lip nervously.

Luka sat down with Kosmo bent down and leaned on Luka’s lap. She waited and sat patiently for Keith to talk. Keith sat in silence as he sighed. “Kolivan had asked me to become the Leader of the Blade of Marmora.”

Luka then looked at him with eyes widen, “Keith, that’s wonderful but I don’t get why you are upset about this.”

Keith looked at Luka and stood up from his spot, “I don’t want to become Leader of The Blades. I was already the Leader of Voltron. I-It’s not me, Luka. All of those planning, running and organizing things. That’s Kolivan’s thing. That’s his thing.”

“Keith. I think your missing the point. I mean, it may be a huge responsibility. But I think Kolivan would have wanted you to take the responsibility. And I know it is stressful but look of what you have done in the past few years. You have found the Blue Lion and eventually reformed Voltron. Led the paladins and the whole Coalition! Being the Leader of the Blade of Marmora? I’d be very excited!” Luka exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Keith.

“But I don’t know if I won’t screw it up again. And I am not like you, you are a great diplomat and a counsellor, and I am just a foot soldier of the Blades.” Keith said as he sat down on the grass again. Luka was thinking of what to say to cheer him up.

Luka sat down next to him as she started to braid his hair. “Sometimes what you are searching for isn’t out there. It always comes from the heart, Keith.” Luka says as she put her hand on his chest where his heart was as Keith nodded in understanding of what she meant.

“Maybe you just don’t see it yet.” Luka said as she kissed him on the cheek. She had finished braiding his hair and put juniberry flowers on his hair.

“Luka, sorry that I missed the race today.” Keith apologised. “I uh, was about to go and see but Kolivan had to announce the news today.”

Luka frowned, “Keith, it will be okay. Things will take time. I know it.” Luka continued to braid his hair and heard Keith chuckling.

“You know, I have enough braids. Mom already braided some on the other side.” Keith said as he shown her the two small braids.

“Well, two is not enough! You need more than that.” Luka laughed as she put her hair up in a ponytail with Keith looking how messy it looked.

“You want me to braid your hair, too?” Keith asked as Luka blushed.

“W-well, um, you know how to do it?” Luka asked, while fiddling with her fingers.

“Yeah, my mom showed me how.” Keith says with confidence as he let Luka sit in front of her and started to braid her hair.

“Alright, you may start.” Luka giggled as Keith started to braid her hair and he smelt the fragrance from her hair. It was a beautiful scent that Keith has ever smelt then he kissed one of the strands making Luka blushed deep red as he continued to braid her hair.

“So, are you still considering on the role?” Luka asked.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” Keith said. “But I want to take things slowly. I don’t want you worrying over me going on missions like last time.”

“Well, I have every right to worry about my boyfriend being injured. Someone has to look after you. Like your mother too. She has the right to worry about you.” Luka said.

“I know, I know. I am just glad I have a wonderful, fierce girlfriend/ fiancée like you.” Keith teased as Luka looked away from him and blushed light pink.

Keith had finished doing her braid and started to put some juniberry flowers on her braid and looked at it one more time before telling Luka that he was done. “Ok, all done.”

Luka hopped off and looked at her reflection on the water. “Oh! Keith, it looks absolutely beautiful! I love it!” Keith smiled lovingly as Luka kept on rambling on how beautiful and neat it is.

“So, who won the race?” Keith asked, catching her attention.

“Who do you think?” Luka smirked at Keith who mirrored her smirk and chuckled.

“You? Wow proud of you, babe. Did you use that trick I showed you during our races on Earth?” Keith asked while grinning.

“Indeed. You should’ve seen Tavo’s face when I’ve done that move.” Luka laughed as she sat down next to him as he put an arm around her. “Maybe next time, you should join the next race. Lance wishes to have a race with you.”

Keith chuckled. “Heh, Maybe I can have a race with you here on Altea. We already have a race back on Earth in the desert.” Luka laughed in agreement as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Ok, we shall see.” Luka sighed contentedly as she laid down on the grass with Keith who put let her lay on him.

“Luka?”

“Yes, Keith.” Luka turned to Keith.

“Um, I was just wondering, why do you always braid my hair? Not that I am complaining. I love it but why?” Keith asked seeing Luka smiling brightly.

“Well, that’s how I show my love for you. I see my parents braiding each other’s hair every day and every night. My mother would braid my hair and put flowers on my braid. They always braid their hair with love. My mother said, if I have found someone who I truly love, I can do the same thing for you.” Luka replied kissing him on the lips which Keith happily returns, and Keith wrapped his arms around her.

They pulled away from the kiss and Keith kissed her on the forehead. “Sounds nice.” Keith held her tightly in his arms then his wrist comm beeped destroying the moment. “Ugh!” Keith groaned with Luka laughing at his reaction.

Keith then answered whoever was contacting him and it was his mom, “Mom, what is it?” Keith asked.

“Keith, you are need for another mission with the paladins. It is urgent. Oh, say hi for Luka for me. Looking forward to making plans with her for that wedding dress that you might eventually like.” Krolia winked at her son who was blushing, and he saw Luka on the ground, trying to contain her laugh.

“Mom!” Keith exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Ok, ok. I let you go. Bye!” Krolia chuckled. She ended the call leaving the young couple in awkward silence until Luka laughed out loud.

“Ahh, should’ve seen your face.” Luka laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. “But that’s true though. We were discussing about our wedding plans. You know it is in a few months-time.”

“Yeah. Your uncle has been bothering me to wear those new paladin armour with those capes. But for you, I will wear it. Just for you.” Keith said as Luka smiled happily. They went back to the Castle and seeing everyone tidying things up from the race as Lance, Hunk and Pidge were talking at a table and Luka saw her uncle Coran focusing something on his tablet in hand.

“Ah, Keith. There you are. Before you go, I need to take more measurements of your brand new dashing shining armour.” Coran said as Keith groaned.

“Now, now, if you want to marry my niece. You must be dressed accordingly to impress the beautiful bride, who is standing right next to you.” Coran sniffled. “Oh, my baby niece is finally getting married!” Coran hugged his niece tightly as Luka hugged him back.

“Uncle, our wedding isn’t until in the next few months. We have plenty of time to prepare.” Luka reminded him.

“She’s right. We are just going to plan, and we are not in a rush, Coran.” Keith agrees.

“Very well, then. Luka take your lovely handsome fiancé to his ship for his mission, so he won’t see your option thirty-three wedding dress.” Coran said, leaving the couple. “Everything must be perfect and prepared!”

“Thirty-three?” Keith asked, turning to Luka who shrugged.

“You are clearly looking at the wrong person. Besides, Krolia got option thirty-four wedding dress being delivered tomorrow.” Luka said.

“Now, let’s go! You wouldn’t want to see me in my wedding dress just yet, would you?” Luka pushed her fiancé down to the hangars, not wanting him to be in trouble for being late.

Keith stopped abruptly in the hallway and turned around to see Luka. “What if I want to?” Keith smirked at Luka who blushed deep red.

“Keith, darling! You won’t see my wedding dress and that’s final!” Luka exclaimed as Keith laughed.

“Relax, I won’t sneak a peek. I promise.” Keith calmed his fiancée down as Luka nodded but still is blushing.

“Ok, alright. At least you are being honest.” Luka smiled as she twirled a strand of her hair. “But I can tell that something else is bothering you.”

Keith sighed knew that she could sense something’s wrong and wanted to tell her. “It’s just, I am worried. What if we don’t get a chance on spending time together? If I take that position of being Leader of the Blade of Marmora, we won’t be seeing each other very often.”

Luka understood what he had meant and put a hand on his cheek, making him to look at her. “Keith, everything will be alright. I promise. I want to marry you because I love you. And I always will. You will get through with this. I know it. You are a great leader in my eyes. We will always support each other until the very end.” Luka says then kissed him fully on the lips. Keith wrapped his strong arms securely around her waist as Luka put her arms around his neck.

They broke apart from the kiss, needing to breath and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Keith kissed her on her head as Luka hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Luka.”

Luka smiled. “Your welcome. I’ll see you soon.” Luka waved goodbye to him before her friends came looking for her to prepare her wedding.

Keith nodded as he left for HQ to meet with his Mom and the Blades. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Luka, happily. She has supported him all the way without a doubt. She loves him for who he is and that given him relief. He now made up his mind, he will become the Leader of the Blade of Marmora for Luka’s sake. In order to keep her safe. He wanted to make sure that she is safe away from harm and no one will ever hurt her. And want to live his life with her.

 

 

 


	4. Nightmare Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this one. This one-shot is full of angst and fluff! Enjoy reading! Also, please comment and give feedback. So i could improve in the future.

Keith was laying down on the bed, shaking and mumbling words under his breath. He was shaking in fear and trembles, hearing the sweet, soothing angelic voice in his dreams. _Keith, I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve given me._

_Allura, when you accept me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you._

_There is greatness in your heart and in your actions._

Keith then woke up from his dream, panting in cold sweat and run through his hair with his hands. He calmed down when he felt a gentle, soft hand on his back, seeing Luka looking at him worried. “Keith, it’s ok. I am here. I’m here.” Luka said as Keith wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest.

“I saw her again. I saw Allura again.” Keith said, shakily as Luka shushed him gently and softly. She kissed him on the head and, whispering to him words of comfort.

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Luka whispered as they both went to sleep. Throughout the night, Keith didn’t have any other bad dreams or nightmares. In the morning, Keith tries to forget about his dream by distracting him by doing some training, working with the Blades day and night. Luka has been trying to get him to rest, but nothing was working.

Keith was working non-stop at the Blade headquarters and his mom had tried to get him to rest up but still refused. There was nothing they could do. Keith then returned to Altea, visiting Luka who was helping the children learning the history and legacy of Voltron. Luka saw him standing underneath the tree. She walked towards him, “Keith, are you okay? Are you alright?” Luka caressed his cheeks, seeing the black bags underneath his eyes.

Keith looked down, “Sorry, I kept on having those nightmares. Again. Every day I come here and she’s here. Everywhere. I could also see her here, in Altea. I tried to sleep but, in every dream, I dreamt about, I always see her.” Keith was in a merge of breaking down.

“Keith, it is okay to grieve. I know your friends are, too. You can grieve all you want. Then you can rest easily.” Luka says gently as she kissed him. “I’ll see you soon.” Luka left Keith under the tree and he looked at the statue of Allura.

He then walked towards the statue and slowing walking up the stairs. He walked in front of the memorial; he smiled a bit. “H-Hey, Allura. Um, I know that it has been a long time since I last sent my regards to you.” Keith started as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I miss you. I missed every bit of you. Every day. I kept on seeing you in my dreams. I love you. And I always will.” Keith says looking up at the statue. “And, um, I hope it is alright, I have found love again. She’s also an amazing, kind, caring and wonderful person I ever met, besides you. We, uh, are getting married soon. That would’ve been us, but that never happened.” Keith felt tears rolling down his eyes and felt arms wrapping around his waist, looking back and saw Luka was behind him.

“Did you hear all of that?” Keith whispered.

“Yes. And it was beautiful. Beautiful for Princess Allura to hear from you. I am sure she is happy that you have found love and someone to share your life with.” Luka said. She rubbed his arms and kissed the back of his shoulder. Giving him all of the comfort, he needed.

Keith held her hands in his as he smiled. “Thanks, Luka.” He then turned to Luka as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips as Luka wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her.

“Come on. Supper’s ready. Also clean yourself up, please.” Luka giggled as they both left the memorial. Unbeknownst to them, pink quintessence appeared and Allura in spirit form appeared in her blue and pink dress with her hair flowing in the wind. She stood, watching Keith and Luka walking to the stairs. She watched them with a happy smile.

Keith felt a similar presence from behind him and then saw Allura standing in front of the statue, looking at him proudly. She then blew a kiss to him and then disappeared. Keith smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks then turned away, hearing Luka calling out to him.

During dinner, Keith was greeted into a big hug from Hunk and then Lance came joining in. Pidge greeted him with a light punch on the arm and then greeted Luka with a hug. Shiro and Curtis came in moments after Coran had announced that dinner was ready. Keith was slowing healing and was feeling better now that he has Luka and his friends with him.

Later that night, Keith was laying down on the bed reading his reports for the Blades as Luka sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her long, straight orange hair. “Feeling better now, love?” Luka asked as she put the brush away and then crawled on the bed, laying down next to him and getting the covers over them.

“Yeah, I am feeling better. Thanks, Luka.” Keith replied smiling and then rolled over on top of her and kissed her. “I’m better that you are here.”

“Oh, Keith, always a smooth talker, aren’t you? I thought that was Lance’s thing?” Luka asked as Keith put kisses on her neck.

“Hmm, no that’s my thing.” Keith chuckled as Luka pushed him off of her and she was sitting on top of him.

“Find that hard to believe, Keith. Now, goodnight. I am having a meeting in the morning with Uncle Coran. You, mister, have a mission tomorrow. So, rest up.” Luka said as she turned off the lights with Keith smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist.


	5. Nightmares Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this Part 2 one-shot of Nightmares! Enjoy reading! And as always, please comment and give feedback! Thanks!

After helping Keith to finally grieve and move on, Luka was having her own nightmares. Late at night she would toss and turn on her bed. She was trembling, whimpering and mumbling words. She held on to the bed sheets.

“NO!” Luka woke up panting shakily with cold sweat and then looked around her room and her other side of her bed, seeing that Keith is not there in their bedroom. He was on a mission with his mother and Kolivan. She sighed as she put her hands together and hugged herself. She was dreaming about her working alongside Honerva, everything she knew was a lie. Told by that wretched witch.

She wished Keith was here to comfort her like he always does when he was sleeping by her side. She then turned to see a red flower on her bedside table with a note: “ _Dear Luka, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it. As a reward, maybe we could go on a date? Love, Keith.”_

Luka smiled and smelt the Earth flower called a rose. She loved the flower roses and loved them since she saw them on her last visit on Earth. It was a magical time and a wonderful date. He took her everywhere in Earth. She got to see the animals she wished to see and got to take a swim in the ocean and seeing so many sea creatures. Luka even got to see a bunny rabbit that Keith has told her so much. They were now her official favourite animal on Earth.

She loves Keith so much. He has shown her the great wonders in the universe outside of Altea and got to explore Earth. Keith has done so much for her and giving her the life, she would live to the fullest. He loves her for who she is. She looked at her clock and saw it was early in the morning and decided to go back to sleep.

Throughout the night, she didn’t have any nightmares. She waited and waited for Keith to come back from his mission. Luka then took a long walk in the juniberry field with her friends, Romelle and Merla. She wasn’t too absorbed in the conversation they were talking about.

“Luka? Altea to Luka!” Merla waved her hand in front of Luka who was now pulled back from her thoughts.

“Oh, apologies Merla, I was uh, thinking about Keith.” Luka apologised as she smiles.

“Oh, thinking about your muscular man? I must admit. I had a crush on him when I first saw him. You have great taste. Lu-Lu.” Merla teased as Luka growled lightly playfully.

“First of all, he is my man and second of all, don’t call me that! I am not child anymore!” Luka says as Romelle giggled.

“Oh, come on. Luka, she was joking around. And besides there is nothing to worry about. I am sure Keith can look after himself. He was the Black Lion’s paladin and the leader of Voltron.” Romelle assured her friend.

Luka smiled and hoped she was right. She knew Keith can look after himself but also worried that he might get in danger or get hurt. Scared that something might happen to him. Luka wished she could come with him, but Keith always worries about her getting hurt. She can look after herself and is capable in fighting off bad guys.

Somewhere in a planet, Keith was scouting ahead for rogue Galra soldiers. He has been trying to contact Acxa, his second-in-command but there was no response. He then got hit by one of the Galra soldiers and fought him with his mother’s blade. He gritted his teeth as he saw that he was cornered by the rogue soldiers. He was hoping for this mission to be done and get over with so he could go back home to his fiancée, Luka.

He swung his sword around as he kicked and punched one of the rogues and ran up the mountain to get away from them. Keith was punched hard in the face by the leader and fell down to the ground, breaking his arm. He winced in pain, holding his arm and crawled to get to his sword but was stomped and kicked by the soldiers. Then he was repeatedly kicked by them until they saw Keith passing out.

“Looks like he’s out.” Said one of the soldiers.

“Good, take him in the ship. Chain him up.” The leader ordered as he smiled wickedly. His followers complied as they dragged him all the way to their ship and chained him up.

On the ground somewhere on the mountain, Keith’s communicator was left with Acxa calling out to him desperately. “Keith? Do you copy? You there? Please, talk to me Keith! Keith!”

In Altea, Luka was humming as she was walking around the Castle with a book in hand. She was reading an Earth fairy-tale story called, ‘Beauty and the Beast.’ She loved all of the Earth books Keith had brought for her, but Beauty and the Beast was one of her favourites.

Kosmo whined, getting her attention as she saw him looking out in the night sky, hoping to see Keith coming back. “Oh, I am sure Keith will be back to us anytime soon.” Luka assured the cosmic wolf, with a smile.

Luka then went and put back the book on her bedside table and went to sleep for the day. With Kosmo laying down on the edge of the bed. Later that night, she has nightmares again.

_Luka was walking in the pit of darkness with no one with her. “Hello? Is anyone there?” Luka kept on walking until she heard a familiar evil cackling in the distant. She got shivers down her spine as she spun around to find where it was coming from until she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_“My dear Luka, you have come and avenged me!” Honerva appeared in her mech suit as well as Luka. She gasped in horror as she saw she was in her mech and she destroyed the Black Lion. She put her hand to her mouth, with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_“No! NO! Keith!” Luka gasped and sobbed._

_“You have done well, my child.” Honerva cackled._

“NO!” Luka cried out as she panted in cold sweat again as Kosmo climbed on her and licked her tears away. Luka hugged Kosmo tightly and wiped her tears away and sniffed. She got up and decided to go for a walk around the Castle or go outside to have some fresh air.

She went down to the stairs and saw her Uncle talking to her future mother-in-law, Krolia. She was about to call out to her but then saw that something was wrong.

“Don’t know, Coran. I don’t know what happened to Keith.” Krolia says to Coran.

“What happened? What has happened with Keith?” Luka asked in concern as she walked to her uncle and Krolia.

“Sweetheart! Thought you were in bed.” Coran exclaimed as he put his hands on her shoulder.

Luka frowned then faced Krolia. “What happened with him?”

Krolia sighed and decided to let her know. “Something happened during our mission with Keith. We can’t track him or contact him. Someone must’ve got to him. I’m sorry Luka.”

Luka put her hand to her mouth as tears rolled down and Krolia hugs her tightly. “Don’t worry. He’ll be alright. He is a smart man; he’ll know what to do.” She felt Luka nodding in her embrace. Coran rubbed her back in comfort, also worried about Keith.

In the morning, Coran had contacted the former paladins to go to Altea immediately. As soon as the paladins got the message, Lance came running inside in a quick speed. “WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR TEAM LEADER? DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!” 

“I am fine, Lance. Really. He didn’t do anything.” Luka assured him.

“Ok, so what really did happen?” Lance asked as Pidge came and punched him on the arm.

“Don’t run off like that!” Pidge scolded and then turned to Luka. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine. Just worried.” Luka replied.

“Why? What happened to Keith?” Lance asked in deep concern.

“Keith is missing and we all are going to find him.” Krolia declared as Lance and Pidge’s eyes widen in fear. Worried what will happen to Keith.

“Don’t worry, Luka. We’ll find him.” Pidge said.

“Oh, I know. And that’s why I am going with you.” Luka says confidently with Pidge smiling proud of her friend. Same with Lance.

“Great. All we need to do is wait for Shiro and Hunk to come.” Lance says. “Then we can find Keith and get him back home.” Luka nodded and smiled grateful at her friends and family. As soon as Shiro and Hunk arrived, they all went out and find Keith.

Keith woke up to hearing clanging sounds and saw himself in a dark cell. He saw his hands were cuffed, just like when they were captured by Zethrid and Ezor. This time, it was just him. He felt weak, frail and fragile right now. He hasn’t eaten food in ages.

“Oh, look. He is up now.” Said one of the Galra soldiers.

Keith growled at him and looked away. Not wanting to deal with him. “Oh, come on, oh, great Paladin of the Black Lion, where is that Galran side of yours? Show me that true form of yours.” The solders haunted as Keith gritted his teeth in anger.

“I heard he was in love with that Altean Princess. Wish she was here to see him like this. Oh, wait, she is not here because of you, she is dead.” One of the soldiers laughed at him.

Keith’s eyes turned yellow and his pupils were dilated and then grabbed him by the collar of his suit and begin to bang his head again the cell door repeatedly hard and violently with the Galra soldiers backing away in fear.

Keith managed to get himself out of the chains and put his broken arm in place. He then looked at the soldiers and charged at them and fought them as he tries to escape from them. He ran through the tunnels. He wished that Kosmo was with him.

Luka and the paladins were trying to find Keith but couldn’t find him anywhere. Luka was growing worried that they might not find him in time. They were in the Atlas trying to find him. “Come on, buddy. Where are you?” Shiro whispered looking out of the window.

Keith panted in exhaustion as he had some cuts and scratches all over him and his blade uniform was ruined. He was still being chased by those soldiers and hid in a room full of computer equipment. He took this chance to contact anybody whoever can answer back to him, hoping his mother or even his friends can answer back. Keith worked his way on sending out coordinates, hopefully he’ll reach out to them.

Hunk was sitting down on one of stations and none of them were aware of the red blinking light. “Do you think we’ll find Keith?” Hunk asked.

Pidge groaned tiredly, after trying so hard to find him. “Not yet, Hunk. We still don’t know where he is. Keith didn’t even tell us where he was.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely Keith.” Lance nodded.  

“I know, would just send us a signal to tell us where he is.” Luka said. “I hope will be alright.” Shiro and Coran were working on finding where Keith is. But they have been travelling all over the galaxy, looking for a sign to find him. Hopefully they won’t be too late to save him.

Keith was fixing up the computer as fast as he could to try and contact anyone who can get his distress signal. Then the computer screen lit up, “Hello? This is Keith. Leader of the Blade of Marmora. Send in backup, I repeat, send in back up! I need help here!” Keith cried out until a blast came and destroyed the computer. Keith gritted his teeth as he saw one of the druids. Keith was defenceless. Have no weapon. No backup and no one to help him.

“No one will help you this time.” Said one of the druids. He walked to him slowly as Keith looked for something to use as a weapon until the two of them heard a rumbling from up the surface and heard shouting inside the tunnel.

He then saw Lance and Hunk shooting their bayards at the druid and then Luka came in leaping in the air and swung her spear at him. Luka then ran up to Keith, “Keith, oh thank the ancients you are alright!” Luka exclaimed hugging him tightly.

“Ugh! It’s good to see you, too but please let me go so I could breathe.” Keith grunted.

“Oh, sorry!” Luka apologised as she helped Keith up and let the other paladins deal with the druid. But the druid knocked Luka and Keith, but Luka charged at him with her spear, but he disappeared. Luka looked everywhere for him frantically until he appeared behind her and electrocuted her in front of Keith.

She screamed in pain as Keith watched, it was just like the last time when Allura was electrocuted by Macidus. His eyes widen in anger when he saw her laying on the ground and he got up, glaring at the druid. The druid disappeared again, and Keith looked everywhere for him and closed his eyes, trying to sense where his is.

He saw him coming closer than he took Luka’s spear and threw it at him, successfully killing him. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to his friends. Pidge came up to Luka who was trying to stand up, “Luka, are you okay?”

“Oh, I am fine.” Luka nodded as Keith came and knelt down, looking at her and cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers. Pidge rolled her eyes, letting them to have a moment alone. Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge and Hunk, looking at Keith and Luka with big smiles on their faces.

Keith pulled away from the kiss and had their foreheads pressed. “It’s good to see you.” Keith sighed.

“And I you. And second of all...” Luka says as Keith looked at her confused until she saw him pull her arm back and slapped him across the face. “Where were you? Why didn’t you call us for help before you get into trouble? I waited for you for, like, what, three quintants?” Luka cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Keith felt his heart torn in two and wiped her tears away. “Sorry, I tried but I got beaten up these guys before I even got the chance to call.” Luka nodded in understanding and kissed him.

“Let’s go, home and get all healed up.” Luka smiled. Keith nodded in agreement as they both laughed for a few minutes and Luka helped him to stand up and all of them walked back to the ship. Krolia cried tears of joy and relief when she saw Keith with Luka. She was glad that he was alright but still worried about his injuries and health. They took him back to Altea to heal up and have him fed.

Luka was sitting on her side of the bed with a content smile as she kept on playing with Keith’s hair while he sleeps in peace. Luka smiled and put her book down her bedside table and kissed his temple.

She pulled covers over them with Luka caressing Keith’s cheek. She put his hair out of the way. She was glad to have Keith by her side again and then placed her hand over her stomach, wondering if she would tell him or not. Maybe one day. Just one day, she’ll tell him.


	6. One Miracle, One Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting married, Keith and Luka are living a peaceful married life just the way they like it. Then one day, Luka has wonderful news to tell Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this one-shot! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy reading!   
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated.

Bang! Crash! Smash! There was countless vases being thrown on the floor and the walls. Hunk and Lance hugged each other tightly in fear and they heard a shrilling pained screams from the other side of the room. They also heard encouraging shouting and cheers from the girls and Keith as they shouted “Push! Push!”

Inside the room, there was pained screams and cries as Keith held on to his wife, Luka. “It’s okay, Luka. It’s okay! You are almost there!” Keith encouraged his wife. Luka nodded and whimpered in pain as she screamed in pain again.

**Few months ago….**

Luka woke up to a very bright and early morning turning to see Keith behind her and had his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled warmly as she turned slowly towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Keith groaned moaned lightly as he woke up, seeing his beautiful wife watching him waking up. “Well, morning beautiful.” Keith smirked as Luka giggled and then threw a pillow at him.

“Good morning to you too.” Luka grinned.

“Hmm! Well, why don’t we go out somewhere where your uncle won’t find us.” Keith suggested as he got up and stretched.

“That’s sweet, love. But you know I have to help him with the prepares of the next event of Altea. He needs my help. I will be very busy all day with meetings. And Romelle had asked me to help her out, too.” Luka reminded him as she went in the bathroom to change into her clothes.

Keith slumped down and laid down on the bed again, groaning. Wanting to spend more time with his wife. “Ugh, and I have nothing to do expect to lay down on the bed all day.”

Luka huffed and walked out of the bathroom with arms on her hip and huffed as she saw Keith laying on the bed. She then walked to the bed and then used her Altean super strength to pull the quilt away from him.

“Hey, Luka!” Keith whined looking at Luka with a pout.

“I am not going to let you rest all day long. Hang out with one of your friends. Or take Kosmo on a walk. Be more effective in your spare time, love.” Luka kissed him on the cheek.

“See you later, love!” Luka called out to him.

“See you later, babe.” Keith replied as he turned to Kosmo who wagged his tail happily and panting. He sighed and decided to listen to what his wife had suggested for him to do. He then got dressed in his everyday clothes and decided to take a walk around Altea.

He smiled as he felt the wind blowing gently and seeing the juniberry petals being blown in the wind as it went past Allura’s statue. Keith smiled at the statue and then moved on walking along the path and saw an Altean child with their parents, playing in the fields. He wondered if he had kids on his own, he’ll be a good father and husband.

He admired his Pop, when he was younger. Always a hero in his eyes. He wished his dad was here to see his wedding, Luka and maybe his children. Then he heard Kosmo barking happily as he was licking an Altean child on the face. The child was laughing with joy.

“He is cute! What’s his name?” asked the child.

“He’s name is Kosmo.” Keith replied with a smile and pets Kosmo’s head.

“Cool!” The child exclaimed in awe as his parents called out to him and he waved goodbye. Keith waved back as he moved on with his walk.

In the kitchen, Luka was helping Romelle with fixing up meals with Merla. There was some visitors coming from other planets to visit. Luka was feeling fine until she felt a bit nausea. Maybe because of the food? Or was she just hungry? No, she was definitely going to throw up! Luka gagged and covered her mouth and went to the trash can in the corner and threw up!

“Luka!” Romelle exclaimed worriedly.

“Lu!” Merla came to her side and put her hair back while Romelle rubbed her back.

Luka then wiped her mouth and panted, breathing in and out until she threw up again. Romelle and Merla winced from smelling the horrifying smell. “Ugh, sorry girls.” Luka apologised.

“It is quite alright. We can take it from here and see the doctor.” Romelle smiled gently at her as Luka nodded and then walked out of the kitchen and Hunk came pass by and she sweats nervously as she began to walk away, not wanting to hear the wrath from the former Yellow Paladin.

“WHAT THE QUIZNACK IS THAT SMELL?!” Hunk bellowed. Luka winced when she heard him shouting in the kitchen and heard her friends trying to calm him down.

After visiting the doctor, she went to her room and paced back and forth. Breathing steadily as she looked at her wedding band on her finger and smiled, remembering her wedding with Keith. They promised to be there for each other, even in desperate and happy times in the future.

Luka then went to her closet, opening it and looked at the big box. Before she opened it, she looked to see if anyone was going in and saw no one is going to go in the room. She opened the box and took out a picture frame of her mother, father, uncle and herself as a baby girl. She smiled as she brushed her finger over the image of her parents.

She then placed a hand on her stomach. She is pregnant! She is really pregnant! She smiled brightly and squealed happily. Then she went out to see her friends.

“Oh, Lu-Lu!” Merla came hugging her tightly.

“Whoa, Merla! Oh, Merla, Romelle I have wonderful news to share with you.” Luka smiled brightly.

“What is it?” Romelle asked in confusion seeing she was looking sick and the next thing she saw Luka all ecstatic.

“Ok. I am expecting!” Luka said. Merla and Romelle froze, taking it all in as Luka saw beaming smiles and squealed loudly as Hunk came in.

“What’s with all the racket?” Hunk asked.

“Oh, Hunk, Luka’s pregnant!” Romelle exclaimed excitedly.

Hunk smiled and then began to make some cooing noises in front of her stomach. “Oh, Hunk, there is no bump just yet.” Luka giggled and then gasped realising something. “How am I going to tell Keith?” Everyone in the kitchen gasped. Also not thinking of how Keith will react.

Later that night, Keith came back to the Castle with Lance. “You know, Katie and I were still looking for a house to live in. You have any ideas?” Lance asked, looking at his tablets and the options of different houses on Earth.

“You are really serious about this.” Keith commented as he looked at the houses. He saw all different sizes of the houses. How big it is and how small it is. “Are you sure you don’t want to live near Pidge’s place?”

“Uh, and have Matt always staring at me all the time? No way!” Lance exclaimed. “Besides, I promised Katie to have a peaceful life after you-know-what.” Keith nodded in understanding and he also wanted that with Luka after they got married.

Lance’s phone then rang and he lit up as he smiled at Keith apologetically. “Hey, Katie, what’s up?”

Keith smiled and let him take the call. “Oh? Ok, I’ll see you later then. Bye.” Lance said as he ended the call.

“What’s up?” Keith asked.

“She’s been doing some projects for the Garrison with Shiro and her Dad. Tonight, she’ll be at her parents house for a bit.” Lance replied, wanting to spend more time with his wife. “She’s been busy and we haven’t spent time together.”

“Well, you are more than welcome to stay here.” Keith offered.

“Thanks man, so, where’s Hunk anyways?” Lance asked as they walked down the hallway and stopped when they saw Luka.

“Oh, Keith! Lance! Hello.” Luka smiled and hid something behind her back.

“We were just looking for Hunk. What’s wrong, babe?” Keith asked, seeing her nervous and worried about something.

“Oh, nothing is wrong. But I have an urgent matter to talk to you about, Keith. It is really important. I thought we could talk about it over dinner.” Luka suggested.

“Yeah, we could do that.” Keith says, kissing her on the temple.

“Well, you two have fun with that. I’ll just spend time with Hunk.” Lance says as he left to go to the kitchen. Leaving the married couple alone. Keith and Luka smiled at each other as they went to their room. Luka had fixed up dinner and Keith was sitting down waiting for the food to get ready.

Luka then came in with food for them to eat. “Dinner is served, darling.” Luka said as Keith smiled and smelt the delicious aroma.

“These look great, Lu.” Keith grinned as he started to eat but saw Luka was already eating, munching on the food. Seeing her craving for more food than usual for the past few days. He thought she must’ve been hungry.

Luka wiped her mouth sheepishly, “Sorry, I was uh, very hungry all day.”

“That’s understandable. So, what is it you want to tell me about?” Keith asked as Luka put down the spoon and fiddles with her hands.

“Well, what I was I going to say might surprise you. And um, well, this morning I had heard the most wonderful news.” Luka says with a glowing smile.

“What is it?” Keith asked, wondering what is the great news that makes her happy. He then saw Luka smiling at her. She was glowing.

“Keith, you are about to become a father.” Luka said smiling as she held his hand.

Keith’s face changed from concern to shock or unreadable to Luka, which worries her until Keith got out his chair and grabbed Luka by the waist and spun her around. “Really? Our first baby?!”

“Oh yes, darling. Our first child.” Luka giggled as Keith rubbed her stomach with a big smile on his face.

In the next few months, everyone were very delighted to see that they were going to have their first child. A Galran-Altean child. Keith has been doing his Blade of Marmora duties less and his mom has been taking over his role for a while and looked after Luka. Luka has been having cramps, mood swings then cramps again.

Keith has been looking after her as he stayed at home with her to keep her company and Coran sometimes came by and watch over his niece.

Luka, now with a big swollen stomach with a baby growing inside of her, is reading a book to her child with a smile as Kosmo slept next to her. Luka was reading a book on naming babies. She was having a difficulties on what to call her son or daughter. She then looked over at Keith who was at the dining table, looking at his work from the blades.

“Darling? Do you have any suggestion in naming our child?” Luka asked as she closed her book.

Keith looked at his wife and hummed, “I haven’t thought of one.”

“Hmm, me either. But was thinking of naming our own daughter after my mother. Ariella.” Luka says.

Keith smiled, “That’s a nice name.”

“Hmm, thanks. For a boy, Lucius?” Luka asked. Keith thought of it and shook his head.

“Ok, we’ll work on that.” Luka sighed and then gasped.

“You ok?” Keith asked as he jumped off the chair.

“I am fine. Another kick from our child. Mostly have your strength.” Luka chuckled.

“And your beautiful looks.” Keith smirked as Luka blushed deep red but still laughed then she felt another kick. She rubbed her tummy and breathed out. Luka then gasped and froze.

“Luka? Lu? Babe, what’s wrong?” Keith asked as he came to her side.

“I think you should take me to the infirmary. Because my water just broke.” Luka says grabbing Keith’s shirt.

Keith’s eyes widen and looked for the tablet and then called Merla and Romelle to come down. Keith carried Luka to their room and lay her down carefully with Keith muttering words of encouragement. Coran, Merla and Romelle came in just in time for the delivery. 

Lance came in with hot water and some towels and saw Merla delivering the baby, hearing Luka straining. “Ok, that’s all! Now what?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, the doctors aren’t even here yet!” Hunk exclaimed.

“I am a nurse also! Tavo is busy right now!” Merla says as Romelle held Luka’s hand.

Everyone was shouting out words that was overlapping the shouting and screams. Luka then grabbed a vase that was next to her. Bang! Crash! Smash! There was countless vases being thrown on the floor and the walls. Luka was throwing vases at the two former paladins. Hunk has been screaming and shouting, overlapping with Lance shrieking in panic.

This makes Luka annoyed so she grabbed the vase on her bedside table and threw it at them. Making hem go out of the room.

Hunk and Lance hugged each other tightly in fear and they heard a shrilling pained screams from the other side of the room. They also heard encouraging shouting and cheers from the girls and Keith as they shouted “Push! Push!”

Inside the room, there was pained screams and cries as Keith held on to his wife, Luka. “It’s okay, Luka. It’s okay! You are almost there!” Keith encouraged his wife. Luka nodded and whimpered in pain as she screamed in pain again.

“Oh! I can’t do this!” Luka cried in pain.

“Almost there, Lu.” Keith said as he held her hand tightly.

Luka breathed in and out as Keith put her hair out of the way and kissed her on the head. Lance and Hunk waited outside of the room. Waiting and waiting. Pidge came and went inside the room to help.  They heard pained screams and cries again, making Lance pray for Keith and Luka.

After long hours, they heard a baby cries in the room. Keith was looking at his own child. He smiled and looked at their baby. “It’s a baby girl!” Merla announced and let Luka hold her daughter in her arms and smiled at her with love.

“Oh, Keith, she’s beautiful.” Luka says as tears rolled down.

“What are we going to name her?” Keith asked holding his daughter’s little hand.

“How about Cora? After Uncle Coran?” Luka asked. The two turned to see Coran having tears rolling down with a proud smile.

“Oh, that’s sounds like a wonderful name.” Coran says as he picked up his great-niece in his arms. He cooed at the baby girl in his arms and heard Luka yawning in exhaustion. “I will let you take a rest, my dear. I will take care of my great-niece.”

“Thanks, Coran.” Keith smiled.

Everyone left the couple in their quarters with Coran giving back Cora. Luka slept away with Keith rocking in his chair holding his daughter. He could see that she inherited her mother’s hair and her father’s eyes. Perfect combination from them. He smiled and kissed Cora on the head and let her sleep in the crib. Kosmo sniffed the baby and wagged his tail happily and then slept down on the ground next to the crib.

Keith turned to see Luka sleeping peacefully. He then laid down on the bed beside his lovely wife and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Luka smiled and held his hands, prompting Keith to kissing her on the cheek and the new parents went to sleep, now entering a new chapter of their lives with their new daughter, Cora.


	7. Who's the Lucky One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia has been suspicious about Keith’s cheery behavior all these months and he has been in a good mood lately. Krolia decides it’s her mission to see what is going on with her son. Meanwhile, Keith and Luka were unsure whether or not they should tell Krolia or Coran that they have been dating nearly a year and still haven’t told them yet. They just don’t know how to tell them. Will they ever accept them as a couple?

Krolia was sitting next to Keith who was focused on the brief and listened attentively to Kolivan as he spoke. Krolia noticed that he has been tapping his foot every five ticks. Looked like he was nervous or anxious. Could be both. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her son was smiling brightly. When the meeting was dismissed, she saw Keith dashing out of the meeting room with other blades watching. “Where is my son going?” Krolia asked.

“I don’t know. But I have heard from other blades that he is seeing someone special.” Said one of the blades.

Krolia’s eyes widen and looked at the both of them. “Wait? My son is in a relationship?” the two blades shrugged and moved on to their missions, leaving Krolia to wondering in her thoughts.

Meanwhile Keith was dressed up in his normal every day clothes and went to Altea and visited a certain Altean girl. He landed his ship in the hangars and jumped off on the ground and was pinned down by someone. “Oh god, babe!” Keith laughed and saw his girlfriend was the who pounced on him.

“Welcome home, love.” Luka giggled and kissed him eagerly fully on the lips.

“Heh, I’m back.” Keith chuckled. “Ready for our date?”

“Yes. I am all ready.” Luka replied, helping him up.

The two walked out of the hallway in the Castle. They went passed several servants inside the Castle and then Luka saw her uncle going in the same direction as they were going to. Luka panicked for a bit and pushed Keith into the corner.

“Luka? What are you doing, sweetheart?” Coran asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Er, just uh, walking around Uncle.” Luka replied and smiled nervously. “Nothing much.”

Coran still raised an eyebrow and then spoke, “Alrighty then. I will be in a meeting. So, have fun!”

“Will do Uncle!” Luka replied and saw him leaving the hallway into the room. Once he was out of hearing range, she turned to her boyfriend who leaned on the wall. “Sorry, love.”

“It’s ok. So, you haven’t told me yet?” Keith asked.

“No. I have not. I was about to, but I always hesitate.” Luka replied sadly. “Did you tell your mother?”

Keith thought back on how many times he had tried telling his mom about him dating an Altean. “No, after a numerous of attempts I still haven’t told her yet. But we will tell the both of them once we are ready. Besides, can’t we enjoy our date today at the juniberry field today?” Keith asked, putting a hair strand behind her ear, making her blush.

“Well, we can do that right now.” Luka said, pulling him towards the exist of the Castle and made their way to the juniberry field for their date. Luka set up the blanket on the grass while Keith put out the food from the basket and saw Kosmo wagging his tail seeing the food.

“Not yet, Kosmo.” Keith said.

Luka giggled and then cheered the wolf up by pet him on the head. “You’ll have your treats soon. Go on, have fun.”

Keith smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and Kosmo playing in the field of juniberries. He now know why Luka and the person he loved were fond of the flowers. He picked one up and smelt one, he smiled and then looked at Luka who was coming towards him.

“You like the flowers?” Luka asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, they are beautiful, just like you.” Keith replied kissing her on the lips.

Luka giggled and sat on his lap. “Why thank you.” The two then would make out until Kosmo barked loudly interrupting the moment between them. Kosmo pushed the stick gently towards Keith while wagging his tail.

“Ok, ok. Boy, I am coming.” Keith said, getting up while Luka took out the rest of the food out of the basket and set them down.

(~)

Krolia was looking through her son’s reports and Kolivan came inside the meeting room. “Krolia, are you aware that you can leave for a break?”

“Yes. I am. I just can’t help but think about Keith’s strange behaviour. It’s like he is hiding something from me. He has never been late to a meeting or mission. He seemed happier than ever. He seems more at peace now.” Krolia said.

“Hmm. I noticed as well. He seems more content with his life. I have heard that he has been seeing someone.” Kolivan said.

Krolia’s eyes widen and then grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. “Who?”

“I have not seen the girl, but I assure you, he has chosen someone he cares about.” Kolivan assured Krolia.

(~)

Luka laughed fondly seeing Kosmo licking her Galran boyfriend. She has always been worried that their relationship might cause problems, hearing that a romance between Zarkon and Honerva didn’t end up well and she knew of Keith’s love for Princess Allura who saved the universe and all of realities.

“Luka, babe, you okay?” Keith asked in concern seeing his girlfriend’s concerned look.

“Oh, I am perfectly fine. Positive.” Luka smiled.

Keith raised an eyebrow and then sat next to her. “But I can see that you are worried about something.”

Luka signed knowing her boyfriend could tell that something worries her. “Well, it’s just that I know that we have been dating, for a while. A year. And don’t get me wrong. It is wonderful. I am just worried what other people might say. I mean, a Galra and an Altean together.”

Keith held her hand. “But we are nothing like Zarkon and Honerva. We could be better. Nothing is going to happen to us. I know it. I don’t care what others think about us. I love you for who you are.”

Luka smiled at him lovingly and kissed him passionately as Keith caressed both of her cheeks as Luka wrapped her arms around his torso. “Thank you. That cheered me up.” Luka said breaking from the kiss.

“Glad to hear that.” Keith smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

(~)

Coran had finished with his diplomatic meeting and was looking over the reports on the table. Then there was a knock on the doors. “Come in.”

The doors opened and Krolia came in, “Coran, hope I am not interrupting.”

“Ahh, Krolia. No, I just finished a meeting. What do I owe this pleasant visit?” Coran smiled politely.

“Well, have you seen Keith’s acting weird lately? And I have heard that he has been visiting Altea lately. I held suspicion that he has been seeing someone.” Krolia said as she sat on of the chairs.

“Hmm, Keith is many things and not a type of person to keep secrets.” Coran stroked his moustache. “But I have seen him all cheery the last time he visited Altea. And I have seen my niece being very happy all the time every time I see her.”

Krolia raised an eyebrow, “Niece? How come this is the first time I am hearing this?”

“Oh, I do have a niece, I thought she perished during the attack of Altea, but she survived. Her name is Luka.” Coran said. “She has been helping me a lot with these diplomat meetings. She is a wonderful woman once you get to meet her.”

“Sounds like a wonderful woman.” Krolia smiled. “And I must be paranoid about all of this. Maybe he is meeting with a friend of his here on Altea.”

“Hmm, you might be right.” Coran agreed. “Keith had finally made peace with himself and moved on from you know what.” Krolia nodded, understood what he meant. Keith had held feelings for Princess Allura. But eventually moved on.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe some refreshments? Anything I can offer?” Coran asked Krolia.

“Um, no thanks. I was checking in. Thanks again, Coran. Just let me know if you ever do need anything.” Krolia smiled.

“Will do, Krolia.” Coran said as he led her the way out.

(~)

Luka laughed out loud when she saw Kosmo was on top of Keith. Keith can hardly breath when Kosmo was under him. “Kosmo, get…off of me!” Keith grunted and then heard a camera snapping and looked up to see Luka was the one who took a photo of him being pinned down by his wolf.

“Looks like I am keeping this precious photo as a screensaver, love.” Luka grinned at him.

“No, no, no! Absolutely not!” Keith exclaimed as Kosmo got off of him. “Delete that photo!”

“Oh, I am sorry, love. I am keeping this!” Luka giggled and then shrieked, seeing Keith was ready to chase her around. She laughed happily and squealed when Keith caught her and carried her bridal style.

Luka wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him on the lips softly as she played with his hair. Keith looked in her amber-golden eyes and pressed his forehead on her head, taking in the sweet and romantic moment in the juniberry field with petals flowing around in the wind.

“Luka?”

“Yes, Keith?” Luka looked deeply in his indigo eyes as she played with his hair.

“When the time comes when we tell your uncle and my mother that we have been dating for almost for a year. You think we can move in together? L-Live together?” Keith asked as he set her down and looked in her eyes.

Luka smiled brightly and cupped his face and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. “That sounds wonderful.” Luka replied, giving him kisses on his cheek.

Once the sun was starting to set, they packed everything and went back to the Castle. Keith and Luka were holding hands and were never letting go. “We could stay in the Castle, my room is big enough for the two of us.” Luka suggested.

“That’s sounds good. All I have to do is get my stuff from Earth and have it transferred here on Altea. We can have the shack as our holiday home.” Keith smiled.

“Excellent! That’s all planned out. But first thing’s first is telling Uncle Coran and your mother.” Luka said as she stopped in her tracks, making Keith to look at her. “You think they’ll accept us as a couple. Even as a Galra and Altean couple?”

“Luka, it doesn’t matter what other people might think. I don’t care. I just want to stay by your side. I love you. Only you.” Keith said as he kissed her deeply on the lips as Luka put both of her hands on his chest.

They continued walking back to the Castle and Keith stopped seeing his mother’s ship landed in front of the Castle. “Keith? Love, what’s wrong?” Luka asked.

“Uh, you don’t suppose there is a short cut to go inside the Castle?” Keith asked sheepishly seeing Luka frowning at him.

“No, there is only one entrance to the Castle. And why are you acting all weird right now?” Luka asked as she saw him getting all nervous.

“Nothing! I mean, nothing’s wrong, babe.” Keith smiled nervously as he tries block her way to see his mother’s ship in front of the Castle. He felt not ready to introduce Luka to his mother.

“Keith, it’s just me. What’s wrong? Is there another nasty diplomat after my uncle?” Luka said as she marched up to the Castle and walked up the stairs.

“No, Luka you can’t go up there!” Keith hissed.

“Why? Oh, your friends are here? Perhaps I can show them that picture I have taken earlier today.” Luka smiled as she ran up the stairs.

(~)

“Thank you, Coran. I just really am worried about my son. Maybe he did perhaps found a friend here on Altea.” Krolia said.

“Or maybe he had taken an interest in an Altean girl? Perhaps courting her?” Coran asked.

“But he would’ve introduced her to me first. Unless he was scared to do so.” Krolia said, laughed.

Coran nodded and then heard his niece laughing near the staircase holding out a phone to someone. And then saw Keith was panting tiredly and started chasing her around and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips.

Coran’s eyes twitched to which Krolia was curious on why was like that and turned around to see her son. Keith. The member of the Blades. Former leader of Voltron and the paladin of the Black Lion kissing a beautiful Altean girl. Krolia’s smile grew bigger and bigger as she clasped her hands together. “Oh, Coran, are they—”

“What the quiznak is going on here?!” Coran shouted as Keith broke the kiss and froze, hearing that they had been caught by Coran. Luka froze and let go of Keith and put her hands behind her back seeing Coran marching towards them.

“What, in the name of King Groggery the Infirm, is going on here? I demand to know!” Coran demanded as he tapped his foot with Krolia stood next to him with a bright smile. Keith sent her a glare, telling her to be quiet.

“Uncle, please. We can explain.” Luka started. “Keith and I have been together for quite some time.”

“For how long?” Coran asked. “A week?”

The two shock their heads. “Months?”

“No, Coran.” Keith said.

“A year?” Coran squeaked.

“Yes. Uncle Coran. It has been a year since we’ve started dating. I love him, Uncle. I was about to tell you but looks like we’ve been caught.” Luka said.

“And I really do love her, Coran.” Keith said. “I really do. I know you guys thought I have feelings for Allura but, she would’ve wanted me to be happy.” Keith held Luka’s hand tightly ensuring that he’ll always stay by her side. “I was about to tell you, Mom, but the two of are worried if you two won’t accept us as a couple because there was already a Galra and Altean couple.”

“Aw, Keith. I am so happy that you have found someone special. Especially she is an Altean. I would love nothing more but to see my son happy.” Krolia said to her son who smiled. “You have my blessings.”

Then they heard Coran sniffing and wiping his tear with a handkerchief. “Uncle?” Luka went up to her uncle and then he hugged her tightly with tears.

“My darling niece has finally found someone she loves! I couldn’t be more happier!” Coran sobbed as he held on to Luka. “You two have my blessings as well. Seeing your love for one another reminds me of your parents Luka.”

“Aw, Uncle Coran. Thank you! This means so much to me.” Luka replied, hugging her uncle tightly.

Krolia hugged her son with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. “I ma happy for you, Keith. So happy that you found someone who you truly love.” She the gently pushed Keith out of the way and made her way to Luka. “Hello dear! My name is Krolia.”

“Oh, it is lovely to finally meet you.” Luka smiled kindly. “But I do wish that we were introduced in better circumstances.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Krolia smiled at her.

Keith smiled as his mother and girlfriend were talking and then he realised Coran was behind him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. “You better treat my darling, beautiful, sweet niece good! If you ever do hurt her, I’ll hunt you down and I’ll have no hesitation to do so, young man!”

Keith nodded in understanding. “Understood, Coran. You know I’ll never hurt Luka.”

“I know. It’s just… She is the only family member I am left.” Coran said. “I don’t want to lose her ever again.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her, Coran.” Keith assured him.

“Thank you, Keith.” Coran smiled gratefully and patted his back. “Please, look after my niece. Give her great happiness. I am sure Allura would be happy for you.”

Keith smiled affectionately as he thought of Allura and looked at the statue of her. Then all over the sudden, Coran wrapped his arms around the former leader of Voltron and cried with tear streaming down. Keith chuckled and then comforted him while Luka was laughing at the sight. “Well, isn’t that sweet?” Luka giggled.

“Welcome to the family, Luka. And also, I want to have grandchildren.” Krolia whispered to Luka as she blushed deep red and smiled shyly.

“O-Oh? We are not even married yet, Krolia.” Luka blushed.

“I can wait. You have all the time for the world.” Krolia grinned and Luka smiled kindly.

(~)

Krolia said her goodbyes to her son, Luka and Coran as she left for another mission. “Well, that was one way to reveal our relationship.” Luka blushed.

Keith nodded while rubbing his neck nervously. “Y-Yeah. And did my mom say something that made you feel uncomfortable?”

Luka smiled. “Oh, nothing. It was something between us girls can talk about.”

“What? Come on! Tell me, please!” Keith pleaded his girlfriend.

“Hmm. Nope.” Luka teased as she kissed him on the lips. “I’ll tell you when I am ready, love.”

“Not fair.” Keith said as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, Keith, I’ll tell you whenever I am ready. I promise. Besides, I like your mother. She seems lovely and kind.” Luka said as she walked back inside the Castle.

“I’m glad. That you like her.” Keith said as he followed her inside with Coran in front of them.

“Now, you two run along and have fun. Tomorrow will be a very busy day for me and Romelle.” Coran smiled and then grabbed Keith by the collar of his jacket again. “And you. Not too much fun!”

“I understand, Coran.” Keith said quickly before Luka pulled him away from her uncle and they both ran to their room together.

“They grow up so fast.” Coran sniffed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these one-shots


End file.
